deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:The Only GHOST/Half-Life vs Resident Evil
(I'm not good in English. This story is different in the storyline of Half-Life. Watch out for wrong grammars. I'm updating the story.) This is it. This where it all starts. The war is coming. Chris is in the chopper exterminates all enemies. Freeman goes to the Citadel to destroy the portal and kill the Supreme Leader "Dr. Wallace Breen". He decided to go alone. He saw Chris in the Helicopter and didn't mind him. He found a HECU RPG and he saw combines. He prepared his Glock 17 but later still, it ran out of ammo. He used his MP5 but later still the Combines are more. He prepared his SPAS-12 and found the ammunition. He got enough bullets so He continues fighting his way to the Citadel. When Freeman is trying to fight the combines, Chris was in the helicopter and exterminates Combines and he thought Freeman's a hostile."Another hostile inbound. Kill him" said Chris. In his chopper, he fired Gordon but he evaded. So Gordon faired his HECU RPG, he fired the chopper."INCOMING!!!" The pilot panicked, pulling up and prevents from crashing. Chris will jump off because the chopper is about to crash. Instead of crashing, it blew and Chris is incapacitated. Leon discovers that Gordon attacked Chris. Leon throws a knife to Freeman but the wind pushed it a bit so it slashed Freeman's skin. Gordon hits Leon in his shoulder using a crowbar. Leon felt a big pain so he pushed him away, pulls out gun and they're trying to get hold of the gun. " Damn you"Chris is unconscious so he pulls out gun slowly. While getting hold of the gun, it accidentally triggered and shot Chris. Leon tripped before the shot. "Captain!" Piers screamed. Leon thinks that his friend is dead. Gordon Freeman escaped. "Get that unknown hostile" said Leon. Barney and the Black Mesa team is rescuing Freeman but they encountered BSAA And Sherry. Leon tries to chase Gordon but the headcrab is trying to eat Leon's head. He killed the headcrab but he lost Gordon. "What creature is that" Leon is curious. Minutes later, Piers thought Chris is dead but he heard him breathing. Jake, Helena and Claire finds freeman but suddenly Helena fell to the underground so she tries to escape. That's where Alyx is sneaking her way to the Citadel. Gordon met Barney in the town square. "Freeman, the HECU is back" said Barney. A man with a suitcase is stalking them. Ada was curious about a man with a suitcase. After Chris recovered, he continued finding Freeman. The BSAA is fighting The Resistance team. The man with the suitcase is G-man. "Citizen!" Chris saw G-man. G-man disappeared and Chris is paranoid. "What" He was surprised. Gordon pulls out gravity gun and shoots the tank and explodes. "They are not BOWs. It's unknown" said the chief . " Resistance" Sherry read their suit. The soldier throws a grenade but Freeman sucked a grenade and shot anywhere. "What the hell" Jake noticed an explosion. He went to the town square and met Sherry. "What are you doing here? Let's leave!" Jake kicks Barney and Gordon"s face. Barney tackled Jake and Gordon defends Barney. "There he is! That's the leader!" Leon saw Gordon. Gordon, Barney and the Black Mesa Team escaped an Freeman released the antlion guard. Leon, Sherry and Jake killed the antlion in minutes. Barney escorts Gordon to the Citadel and eliminates the Combines. When they got near, they split up. "Don't worry Gordon I'll meet you in there." said Barney. Gordon saw the BSAA so he tries to kill them to go to the Citadel. "This is the BSAA. We will rescue you" they talked to G-man but suddenly, he teleported near Freeman. He killed all BSAAs in front of Freeman. Gordon observed that there were too many enemies in his way. He decided to go underground. Helena is still escaping but she saw Gordon, shoots but the HEV suit is too strong so it bounced back. Gordon prepares his SPAS-12 and finds his way to escape. "I will hunt you down!" said Helena. Alyx heard a scream so she checks out. Gordon lost her but he met Alyx. Alyx said "You're just in time Gordon. We have to go to Dr. Kleiner. He has the Xen emulator." Later still, after they are near Dr. Kleiner, Helena shoots Freeman's leg. Gordon can't move and saw a headcrab behind her. A headcrab jumped on her head and Freeman knows that she is dead. When Kleiner's lab, Alyx teleported to the Citadel. When Freeman's turn, it accidentally the teleporter interrupt . It teleported everywhere and the top of the Citadel. Teleported back to the street near Kleiner. "Leave! The Combines will find you!" Said Kleiner. Claire and Chris found Freeman. "There he is! That's the leader!" said Chris. Freeman escapes and the rebels are protecting Gordon. Gordon observed that the Citadel is full of defense. He will sneak in without killing and getting seen. Chris told the Combines that Gordon is above them but they didn't believe so Chris and Claire lost Gordon again. Gordon is really near to the Citadel Barney is defending Freeman and saw Jake and Sherry not far away. "There they are. I want to kick their ass"said Jake. "Don't worry Gordon. We'll get you in there" said Barney. Alyx saw them both outside and started to worry. Leon went in through the defense with Ada. Good luck for them because they were seen by striders. Jake and Sherry killed the Black Mesa Team and headed to the Citadel. Chris broke through the defense but more striders came. Gordon tries to kill Chris but the Combines are surrounding him. He forgot him and continue his way. Leon and Ada can't get in because the striders are blocking the way. Rebels sacrificed for Freeman and surrounded in the city. Freeman used his SPAS-12 till it runs out. When the shotgun ran out, he prepared his MP5 and HECU RPG till it ran out. Leon shoots Barney arm and Gordon's suit but bounced back. Ada used a rappel gun. Gordon used a last bullet of the SPAS-12 and shot the rappel. Ada fell in the middle of the strider traffic. Chris is so worried about his team because the BSAA is defeating. Freeman and Barney struggles from enemies in the city. A DOG appeared and joined them. Gordon observed that the gate is closed. He survives in the city but too many striders. He hides in the building with some rebels. He had enough RPG rounds, destroys striders. Chris can get through the defense so he shoots Gordon's suit and it's a bit broken. Gordon pulls out SPAS 12 and shoots his nemesis. Chris got shot on the foot but he can still make it. Jake and Sherry tries to kill Gordon but he shoots Jake and crowbar to Sherry's face so they can't move, feel like they're dying and they couldn't survive. The Combines are retreating and the road near the gate broke. "Freeman, just go. I'll catch up. And if you see Dr. Breen, tell him Fu--- You!" said Barney. Gordon encountered Leon, Claire and Piers. They shoot Gordon and the suit is critically damaged. Gordon uses the last rocket of the HECU RPG, shoots them and defeated. Gordon is going in the Citadel. When he's in the Citadel, Chris went in too. Gordon rides a tripod while Chris busts in. After Gordon drops the tripod, all weapons lost except gravity gun. Same as what he does like Chris, Gordon is going up. After going up, he met Breen, Mossman, Eli and Alyx. Chris shoots them and they survived. Gordon got his gravity gun again. Finding his way to the top of the Citadel. He kills the Combines and Chris is on the top waiting for the chopper. When Gordon is on the top, he destroys the portal. After that, Chris shoots Freeman at the whole body. The suit is completely broken. The portal explodes and Gordon teleported to the Black Mesa East where Eli's hideout is. The Black Mesa is critically damaged but there still survivors in there. He fixed the suit but not completely fixed. He looks like a bloody face, a damaged suit and legs shivering. Chris went to Los Alamos, New Mexico. He saw the Black Mesa, scans for details but didn't notice that Gordon was there. Gordon grabbed his gluon gun, disintegrated a pilot, forcing it to crash. Chris survived the crash and found Dr. Freeman. He pulls out his SMG and tries to shoot Gordon in the head but Gordon destroyed Chris' SMG with his gluon gun. "Your best shot Freeman. Promise me you'll survive. The world depends on it." Chris' plead for death was answered by Gordon's gluon gun. He turned into a pile of flesh and left to rot. So Freeman grabbed his crowbar and pistol and saw a portal, sucked him in and he's in Xen. He had a private conversation with Gman Ending "Gordon Freeman in the flesh. Or rather, in the hazard suit. I took the liberty of relieving you of your weapons; most of them were government property. As for the suit, I think you’ve earned it. The borderworld, Xen, is in our control for the time being, thanks to you. Quite a nasty piece of work you managed over there. I am impressed. That’s why I’m here, Mr. Freeman. I have recommended your services to my employers, and they have authorized me to offer you a job. They agree with me that you have limitless potential. You’ve proved yourself a decisive man, so I don’t expect you’ll have any trouble deciding what to do. If you’re interested, just step into the portal and I will take that as a yes. Otherwise...well...I can offer you a battle you have no chance of winning. Rather an anticlimax, after what you’ve just survived. Time to choose." Gordon had a deal. "Wisely done, Mr. Freeman. I will see you up ahead." The End. Category:Blog posts